giant_monsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
Clover is the main antagonist of the film Cloverfield. The monster rampages throughout Manhattan, destroying the city in its path. This destruction cause the United States government to sacrifice New York City in an attempt to kill the Monster with heavy ordinance in "the HAMMER-DOWN Protocol". Before that, the monster killed Jason Hawkins by crushing him with its tail on the Brooklyn Bridge. Its parasites bit Marlena and that bite cause Marlena to explode fro m her chest cavity. It bit Hud in the minutes before the Hammerdown protocol. The whisper states that the monster is still alive, however, JJ Abrams contradicts this by saying military bombing kills the creature, so therefore the Monster's fate is unknown. The Monster's origins are believed to be revealed in Cloverfield/Kishin. The Monster may have come from a nest in Japanese Bay, or another nest in the Atlantic ocean. The Monster is never truly named, but "Clover" is generally accepted. Other names were given by the fan community. Apearance The monster is a 350 foot high quadruped and a long fork-finned tail. The uppermost triple-jointed limb pair are longer than the other 2, ending in a multi-fingered hand which can bend backward so that the creature can walk on its knuckles. The double-jointed, squat legs are powerful enough to support the creature’s mass, and yet still allow it to move quickly for an organism of its size. Each of its feet is 30-40 feet in length, roughly the size of a city transit bus or a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The creature is covered in grey skin that exhibits a white pallor. The skin is also host to an indeterminate number of relatively smaller paras itic creatures. Tucked between the monster's legs are two "external esophagi". The esophagi are used to eat creatures much smaller than itself (Humans). In the Cloverfield/Kishin manga, the monster's external esophagi are shown. Also, long, thinner tubes wrap around victims to bring victims in. The esophagi were first clearly seen when Hud looks up at the monster before it bites him. Fans misinterpreted them to be limbs. The esophagi end in tooth-like projections. The Monster's diet covers a large array of foods. The first hint at the monster's diet was when a photo of whales the monster had partially consumed appeared on 1-18-08.com. During Cloverfield, Marlena says she saw it "eating people". The exterior esophagi are the right size to consume humans among other things. Other amateur video footage of Cloverfield reveal that the Monster was also seen eating horses, multiple ones at the same time. Its head has sharp, bony features and two eyes with pupils large enough to almost obscure their requisite sclera from view. There are a set of membranous sacks on either side of the head behind the eyes, which inflate and recede back into the head, perhaps in time with its respiration. The creature has a high resistance to projectile weaponry. Shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, 80 Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance failed to do anything other than aggravate the creature. According to film producer J.J. Abrams, the creature is “. . . a baby. He’s brand-new. He’s confused, disoriented and irritable. And he’s been down there in the water for thousands and thousands of years. Abilities Clover has outstanding physical capabilities, even though he is doing it out of fright and defense his body has adapted to harsh conditions especially undersea pressures. He also seems virtually invulnerable to most forms of weaponry that humanity can throw at, (including a bombing run from a B-2 bomber) and can stand back up from the power in a few seconds. During the movie it was shown that he is indeed strong enough to rip the statue of Liberty's head off and throw it with ease like a baseball. History The Monster's origins are unknown so far, but many people speculate that it is of extraterrestrial descent, even though this has been denied by J.J. Abrams. In the scene where Rob, Lily, Marlena, and Hud are walking though the subway Hud says to Rob "Dude, think about it the ocean is huge." talking* about the monster's origins. This could connect to Abrams saying the monster is from the ocean. Abrams wanted the movie to be realistic; if a monster did attack we would have no idea where it came from unless we witnessed it. After many military attempts at bombing the monster and creating much devastation in Manhattan, the creature's fate is still yet to be revealed. Many argue that an audio clip at the end of the credits in the film said the words "Help Us" but it is in fact "It's still alive," only backwards. However, recent interviews with J.J. Abrams tell us that the bombing kills the monster. Category:Antagonist Monsters